Crazy
by SVUFan9588
Summary: When an ex navy seal terrorizes manhattan, how will SVU stop him. My first story so pleasgive feedback.


**Crazy**

**Law and Order SVU **

**I do not own Law and Order. It is owned by Dick Wolf.**

**Chapter 1: Psycho**

"What have we got," Detective Stabler asked as he arrived at the crime scene with Detective Benson.

"Rape-Homicide," replied Detective Munch. "Our Vic is Jenny Williams. She's a dancer at the strip joint down the street. We got her ID from her wallet in her purse. The Perp shot her in the head with a .45 ACP round execution style. The M.E. is checking out the body."

"Thanks John."

Elliot and Olivia walked over to where the M.E. was examining the body. Her clothes were ripped and her naked body was covered by a blanket.

"How long has she been dead," Olivia asked.

"The Body's still warm. I'd say one to one and a half hours," the M.E. replied. "He didn't brutalize her but there's a lot of blood from the point blank shot to the face. The bullet went straight through her head and ricocheted into the apartment right over there and struck another man in the leg. He's on his way to the hospital now."

Elliot thanked her and walked back over to where Munch was standing. Fin had arrived and was talking with Munch.

"He killed her with a .45 ACP. That's military," Fin noted. "I'm thinking he's an ex-soldier or he's got friends in the military. The guy who got hit in the leg says he couldn't see the guy's face but that he had a big rifle with him."

"This guy's a real psycho," muttered Elliot.

_**BOOM!**_

A gunshot rang out.

Elliot shouted, "Everybody get down! Watch the roofs it could be a sniper."

The bullet hit the only witness in the head as he was being put into the ambulance. They knew they were dealing with a sniper. It was a perfect shot right to the temple. SVU would have their hands full with this case.

[Opening Song Here]--------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:Let the Games Begin**

**Office of the Medical Examiner**

**One Police Plaza**

**December 6****th**

Back at the precinct, Elliot and Olivia were with the M.E. They learned that the witness was killed with a .308 fired from an M40A1. The perp was somehow connected to the military.

"Do we have any DNA off the rape victim," Elliot asked.

"No fluids or hairs. The only evidence of the rape is tearing and bruising. She died from the gunshot wound. She bled out within seconds."

"Thanks Melinda. We'll talk to you later," Elliot said as they went back to the squad room.

Captain Cragen was waiting for them back at the squad room. He began giving orders.

"Munch, Fin, you guys go talk to the club owner. Elliot, Olivia go talk to the girls parents. They live on Long Island so you better get going.

**Mike's Gentleman's Club**

**December 6****th**

**3:30**

Munch and Fin flashed their badges and the bouncer let them into the club where Jenny worked. They asked a waitress where they could find Mike Lombardi, the club's owner. She led them to an office at the back of the club. She knocked on the door.

"Mike, the police are here. They wanna talk to you."

"Come in," he yelled from the room.

They walked in as he zipped up his pants and told his bimbo to get lost. He spoke with a heavy Italian accent. He was the suspected leader of the Lombardi crime family.

"What is it today guys? Racketeering? Robbery? Drugs?"

Munch quickly replied, "Actually rape. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"I didn't rape nobody," Lombardi snapped.

"We're not saying that. Did you know Jenny Williams."

"Of course I do. Hottest broad I ever hired. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, she was raped and killed. Do you know anything about that," Fin asked.

"No, but there has been this weird guy hanging around here."

"Weird how," Munch asked.

"He just gives off a weird vibe. He's a picky customer. One time he personally gave me $1,000 to get him the best dancer in the club for a lap dance. He smacked her because he said her tits weren't big enough. When my bouncers came after him, he pulled a gun."

"Do you know his name," Fin asked.

"Yeah, a Mr. Jack Thomas," he answered.

"Thanks."

Munch and Fin left the club and rushed back to the precinct to tell the Captain the news.

"This should be enough for a search warrant. I'll call Novak," Cragen said quickly.

He dialed the phone. After a long conversation Novak showed up with the search warrant. Elliot and Olivia were still with the victim's parents.

**Apartment of Jack Thomas**

**New York, New York**

**5:00**

"Police open up."

The police kicked in the door to find 3 more victims piled up. Munch found a note on the kitchen table.

_Oh no. Not another serial killer raping and terrorizing Manhattan. You have 24 hours before the next whore shows up dead. They wouldn't get killed if they didn't strip and sell themselves to impress Lombardi._

Cragen looked at a picture.

"Son of a bitch. I know this guy. He's an ex-Navy Seal. This guy is dangerous. We need to find him and get him off the streets."

"Captain, we got something," Fin shouted from the bedroom. "We got the .45 and the M40A1. He's also got a bunch of other guns. An M-16, a 9MM, a shotgun, and more. This guys got a whole arsenal. He's got a big crate locked up in the closet. We're breaking the lock right now."

They were astounded with what they found.

"This guys got grenades, claymores, pipe bombs," Munch said. "I don't know what this guys agenda is but he's a serious threat."

**Chapter 3: Nail Him**

The Special Victims Unit put out an alert to the press right when they got back to the precinct. Everyone was tired, they'd been working the entire day. It was 6 PM when Munch answered one of the phones.

"Captain, a lady says she saw our guy walking into a grocery store with a girl. She said she looked like a hooker," he said.

Cragen replied, "Everybody get ready. We're gonna nail this son of a bitch. I'll call Hostage Negotiations just in case he has a weapon. Olivia, you're going undercover as a stripper. You'll go in first. Let's see if he takes the bait."

**Walbaums**

**New York, New York**

**8:00**

Olivia walked into the store wearing a belly shirt showing some nice cleavage and a very short skirt that barely covered her ass. Elliot couldn't help but stare from his squad car.

Cragen talked into her earpiece.

"Olivia, cough twice if you need backup."

Olivia received her fair share of whistles and hollers as she entered the store. She could see Thomas. The bastard must've put the girl in the car; there was no sight of her. She walked close to where he was standing. It was in one of the aisles in the back near the storage room. Thomas was practically drooling as he stared at her chest. He pulled a knife and covered her mouth. He pulled her into the storage room and grabbed at her perky breasts. She couldn't signal for backup because he was still covering her mouth.

He pulled her panties down from under his skirt as he began to unzip his. Olivia was dangerously close to being raped. He cut her shirt off with the knife, exposing her breasts and grabbing at them like there was no tomorrow.

She coughed twice. Cragen kicked in the door and slammed him to the ground.

"Game's Over Jack," he said.

**Chapter 4: Losing Control **

"The people request remand your honor," Novak said confidently as the judge asked for bail.

"What," the defense attorney objected. "My client is suffering from PTSD from his time in the military."

"Regardless of any mental illness, the defendant brutally raped and murdered 4 women. He is a serious threat and should not be allowed back on the street," Novak replied.

"I agree," the Judge said. "But have Dr. Huang do a Psychiatric Evaluation to determine if there's any mental defect."

**Interrogation Room**

**December 9****th**

**4:00 PM**

Dr. Huang entered the interrogation room where Thomas was being held.

"Hi Jack. I'm Dr. Huang," Huang said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Like shit. I'm locked up in this room for no reason. It's not my fault that I killed women. My mind's fucking with me."

"When you got out of the NAVY, did you notice any changes in your behavior. Sleeping? Anything?"

"I couldn't sleep for the first two weeks after I got home. I watched my friends get their heads blown off right next to me. I watched my friends get tortured. I watched my best friend get blown to pieces by a land mine. After I was finally able to sleep after using pain pills, I started having nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares," Huang asked.

"I would always be standing over a dead body with a gun in my hand, but I never remembered killing them. I thought I could make it go away by actually doing it."

"When you got home, were you more paranoid, anxious, or depressed."

"I was really depressed," Thomas answered. "One time a guy bumped into me on the street, and I thought he was trying to kill me. I picked up a rock and hit him a couple of times but he ran away. I started taking painkillers to try and stop everything."

"Did they help," huang asked.

"No. I just can't stand living anymore."

"Ok. Stay here. I'll be right back," Huang told him.

"Is something wrong with him," Cragen asked.

"Yes, but I don't think it's as bad as he describes it," Huang answered.

"What makes you think that?"

"He's to open about everything. He's going into to much detail also. I think he's a little depressed from his time in the military but I don't think he has PTSD."

Just then, they heard something slam in the interrogation room. Captain Cragen ran in to see what was wrong.

"Oh no," he said.

"What's wrong Captain," Munch asked.

"He killed himself."


End file.
